


Tidying Up

by DesertVixen



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Poirot Sees Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Miss Lemon makes an unusual discovery after Poirot's death...





	Tidying Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).

Miss Felicity Lemon was saddened by the death of her employer, of course. Mr. Poirot had been a man who respected order and organization, and working for him had given her time to perfect her filing system. 

Now, it had fallen to her to tidy up his personal papers – Inspector Japp was taking possession of much of his memorabilia for Scotland Yard – and wind things up for his executor. She had been dealing with his personal papers, and was somewhat confused by the numerous references to a Captain Hastings. 

It was not in Miss Lemon’s nature to pry, and she had respected Mr. Poirot’s privacy – for he had been a very private person, for all that he had guests over. She had known he kept records of his cases, although she was surprised to find out just how detailed they were. He’d had an excellent memory, and it had helped him solve any number of cases. But any number of the case records referred to a Captain Hastings, how Hastings had given him the vital clue or made an offhand remark that somehow made the case obvious. He was mentioned so often that Miss Lemon felt almost as if she should know him.

There had never been anyone named Hastings who visited Mr. Poirot, however – and in some of these cases, she surely would have met him. Miss Lemon had to admit that it might have been nice to have some company in dealing with her employer, and Hastings seemed like a likable person, a typical English gentleman.

It was not until she moved on to his business papers that the answer became clear to Miss Lemon. Mr. Poirot had always looked over the bills and approved them. She didn’t recall seeing a standing order for flowers at a particular cemetery until now.

When she went to the cemetery, she was not surprised to find Captain Arthur J.M. Hastings, sleeping with any number of his brother officers. He’d fallen in the Battle of the Somme, well before Miss Lemon had even met Mr. Poirot. He and Mr. Poirot must have been very good friends indeed, for his memory to have influenced Mr. Poirot’s judgment for so long after his death. 

She would ensure that the good captain’s flowers continued to come like clockwork.

Miss Lemon felt she owed it to Mr. Poirot – and to Captain Hastings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I was intrigued by the prompt, but couldn't carry it for a whole 1000 words.


End file.
